


Bloody Hell

by anorienparker



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is missing some very obvious clues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell

“Bloody hell, but you’re daft!” Sean threw his cards down, slammed the back of his chair against the wall and stormed out of the den, leaving a bewildered Craig staring after him with wide eyes and at a loss for words as he tried to figure out just what the fuck his friend was talking about.

He looked at the table, their empty beer bottles, the bills on a loose pile in the middle of the table, then at the cards in his hand, only then realizing that all his cards were hearts.

Wait. Could Sean have been trying to tell him something?

“Er….Bean?” He raised his voice a little, knowing his small apartment well enough to be sure Sean could hear him in the bedroom, the only other room he could have gone to. “Bean? What the fuck…?”

Sean opened the bedroom door stark naked, looking both annoyed, embarrassed and quite aroused.

“Oh, God.” Craig stood up so quickly the small card table tilted over and the cards, money, leftover food and beer bottles went tumbling to the floor. Ignoring the mess, Craig made his way over to Sean, stripping his t-shirt off along the way.

The instant he got there, Sean’s arm was wrapping around Craig’s waist and pulling him in closer, his scowl turning into a relieved smile as their lips met. “Bloody daft Kiwi,” he muttered just before their lips met.

Craig’s arms wrapped around Sean’s neck and he smiled into the kiss, fingers running gently through short, dark hair. Now wasn’t the time to ask Sean if he’d noticed that all his own cards had been hearts too. Maybe in an hour or so, maybe in the morning. Or maybe never.

As Craig pushed Sean back on the bed and groaned as he felt his body spread wide by the larger man’s thickness, he figured the ‘maybe never’ option was sounding pretty good at the moment.


End file.
